The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia, botanically known as Diascia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Codi110’.
The new Diascia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Diascia cultivars with uniform plant habit and attractive flower colors.
The new Diascia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in September, 2001 of a proprietary selection of Diascia×hybrida identified as code number X99.54.7, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Diascia×hybrida identified as code number X99.54.1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Codi110 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in October, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Diascia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Macquarie Fields, New South Wales, Australia since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Diascia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.